Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 9: A Teddy Scare
by 1942
Summary: Having found an idea to kill Winry with both her happy and tragic childhood, The Lightning revives her old teddy bear Mr. Bobo from the Resembool Junkyard and turns him into the evil killer teddy bear-like demon, Teddy Scare!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 9: A Teddy Scare

Recap: After finding nothing to eat in the house, the Elric family decides to go to a newly built burger joint in Central City called Burgerland. But under it The Lightning is inhumanely slaughtering cows to make the burgers for his restaurant through an underground slaughterhouse. When Edward and his family discover this, they shut down both the underground slaughterhouse and the Burgerland restaurant for good after the slaughterhouse's primary machine turns The Lightning into a Lightning Burger.

Episode 09

"A Teddy Scare"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 17, 1999 8:00 AM/The Lightning Wing, The Lightning Wing - January 17, 1999 8:00 AM

At The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, a bored and angry Lightning is sitting on his Lightning Chair, hunched down slightly, his left claw on his chin while tapping its right armrest with his right fingers and his legs are crossed, still furious about his humiliation at his underground slaughterhouse. **"JUST YOU WATCH, PIPSQUEAK! I'LL SOON HAVE YOU BURNED IN THE FUCKING FIRES OF HELL!"** The Lightning roared as he clunches his right fist, producing small amounts of lightning while everything began to shake, then The She-Lightning approaches him to try and calm him down. "Lightning, honey. Yelling won't help you defeat the pipsqueak!" The She-Lightning said as she lays down on The Lightning's chest and romantically scratches his chin with her right hand, then The Lightning had an idea as everything stopped shaking while smirking deviously. "She-Lightning, my love. You're right!" The Lightning replied as he strokes back The She-Lightning's hair with his right hand. **"NOW I HAVE A PLAN TO KILL THAT BITCH WINRY ROCKBELL WITH BOTH HER HAPPY AND TRAGIC CHILDHOOD!"** The Lightning roared as he lightning summons his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to send a stroke of lightning to the ice and snow-covered Resembool Junkyard. Toy a pueritia utimur, ut quae sit bonum, occidere tuum tamquam dominus ut daemonium! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards the ice and snow-covered Resembool Junkyard, which he did.

The Resembool Junkyard, Resembool, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:00 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Junkyard, The Lightning's stroke of lightning hits Winry's childhood teddy bear, Mr. Bobo, who her mother made for her, but now Mr. Bobo is practically reduced to nothing, since he used to be an always smiling, baby blue teddy bear with small, black beady eyes, a black cotton nose, white mouth, ears, belly and paws and little, hard to see dimples wearing a pale blue ribbon. But once the stroke of lightning does its magic, Mr. Bobo is revived into the killer teddy bear-like demon Teddy Scare! His now has razor-sharp teeth, razor-sharp claws, over-sized stitches covering half of his entire face and his lower left arm, a purple patch on his right knee held together by over-sized stitches his right eye gone in an x-shape and his left eye a big purple button, a thicker cotton nose and his belly torn in half as its stuffing oozes from it in a zombie manner! All while he grins evilly while his eye glows dark purple, then emerges from the garbage to carry out his evil deeds!

The Rockbell Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 6, 1988 1:09 PM

In a flashback of the Rockbell family's house, in its living room, Sarah Rockbell, who is sitting down on the living room chair, is happily putting the finishing touches on a kid Winry's childhood toy, Mr. Bobo via his pale blue ribbon, then finishes making him as she giggles. "Winry, baby, this is Mr. Bobo! I hope you love him!" Sarah said playfully as she passes Mr. Bobo to Kid Winry. "Are you kidding, mom?" Kid Winry asked playfully as she takes Mr. Bobo and holds him tight in her arms. **"I LOVE HIM ALREADY!"** Kid Winry cheered as she hugs Mr. Bobo real tight! **"I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!"** Kid Winry yelled as she hops on Sarah's lap and hugs her, who hugs her back. "I love you too, sweetie! Why don't you and Mr. Bobo go play outside with Edward and Alphonse?" Sarah replied playfully as Kid Winry hops off her mother's lap while giggling. "Okay, mommy!" Kid Winry shouted as she nods, then she and Mr. Bobo, the latter of whom is being carried by Kid Winry head outside to the backyard to play with an offscreen kid Edward and an offscreen kid Alphonse, all while the screen zooms in on Sarah's giggling face, as this ended her Mr. Bobo flashback.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:01 AM

After Winry's Mr. Bobo flashback, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, where the screen zooms out of a day dreaming Winry, who is in her normal clothes, has her right cheek on her right hand in her work desk as Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is being carried by Trisha, and Alphonse, who are all in their normal clothes start to giggle at her respectfully. "Oh, Mr. Bobo...You're so warm..." Winry muttered in her sleep as Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Trisha and Alphonse start to chuckle at her respectfully. "Let's take a nap together..." Winry muttered in her sleep again as Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Trisha and Alphonse finally start to laugh at her respectfully, waking her up. "Another Mr. Bobo daydream I see?" Edward asked as he puts his hands on his hips, then he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Trisha and Alphonse all start to laugh together.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – May 30, 1999 8:02 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Main Street, right outside an ice and snow-covered Japanese kiosk, numerous people are screaming and running away in fear from a laughing Teddy Scare. **"HI! I'M TEDDY SCARE! WANNA PLAY!?"** Teddy Scare asked mockingly with his arms in the air as he sends super stink fumes at a quarter of the people through his claws, killing them as they cough violently until hitting the ground, dead, then he notices an Asian boy with medium black hair wearing a light green winter jacket over a Power Rangers In Space t-shirt, short socks, yellow shoes and blue short pants, holding his Astro Megazord action figure, with his mother, with long, wavy black hair with bangs wearing a pale pink winter jacket over a white t-shirt, a dark red and white striped long skirt white high heels covering her bare feet, who are trying to run away from the killer teddy bear while screaming in fear, but the latter stops them in their tracks. "Oh, give me that!" Teddy Scare snarled as he snatches The Asian Boy With Medium Black Hair Wearing A Light Green Winter Jacket Over A Power Rangers In Space T-Shirt, Short Socks, Yellow Shoes And Blue Short Pants' Astro Megazord action figure right from his hands and smashes it onto the ground into semi-large pieces, all while The Asian Boy With Medium Black Hair Wearing A Light Green Winter Jacket Over A Power Rangers In Space T-Shirt, Short Socks, Yellow Shoes And Blue Short Pants starts to cry **. "IT'S BROKEN! WWAHUHHAA!"** The Asian Boy With Medium Black Hair Wearing A Light Green Winter Jacket Over A Power Rangers In Space T-Shirt, Short Socks, Yellow Shoes And Blue Short Pants cried violently as he covers his tear-filled eyes while covering them with his hands, disgusting Teddy Scare. **"WAH! WAH! NOBODY CARES!"**

Teddy Scare taunted loudly as he sends super stink fumes at The Asian Boy With Medium Black Hair Wearing A Light Green Winter Jacket Over A Power Rangers In Space T-Shirt, Short Socks, Yellow Shoes And Blue Short Pants and his mother through his claws, killing them as they cough violently until hitting the ground, dead, then he notices a man with medium, wavy black hair wearing a gray winter jacket over a blue t-shirt, pale tan pants, white socks and black shoes heading to his rusty, damaged 1984 white sedan while running and screaming in fear, the latter of whom gets in it just in time and tries to drive off, but due to his car's bad shape, he is unable to, making him panic hysterically. **"COME ON, START! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, START!"** The Man With Medium, Wavy Black Hair Wearing A Gray Winter Jacket Over A Blue T-Shirt, Pale Tan Pants, White Socks And Black Shoes begged as Teddy Scare approaches him from behind. "That car is in _BAD_ shape! **WE CAN FIX THAT!"** Teddy Scare lied viciously as he lifts the car up with his super-strength, making The Man With Medium, Wavy Black Hair Wearing A Gray Winter Jacket Over A Blue T-Shirt, Pale Tan Pants, White Socks And Black Shoes scream in greater fear until throwing it at the Japanese kiosk, causing it to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, to which this alone made Teddy Scare laugh evilly as the screen zooms in on him.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 17, 1999 8:02 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, who is sitting on The Lightning's lap and Skull are laughing maniacally at Teddy Scare's mayhem from The Lightning Wing Bridge on The Lightning's Lightning Chair's built-in computer screen as the screen zooms in on them.

Führer Jackson's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:03 AM

At Führer Jackson's ice and snow-covered mansion, outside its ice and snow-covered gates, a relaxing Teddy Scare is about to get up and destroy the mansion with his claw energy beams. But just when Teddy Scare could even charge up his energy beam, Edward, in his winter red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, catches him! Only to be bit in the right hand by the killer teddy bear's razor-sharp teeth, making him scream in pain, as well as causing it to drip blood, leaving a large, bloody hole in Edward's right glove while hissing and backing away in pain while hunching down halfway and closing his eyes, then Teddy Scare lands on the ground on his feet, turns around, grins wickedly and licks Edward's blood off his mouth. When Teddy Scare tried to escape into Führer Jackson's mansion, Winry, in her winter clothes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Roy, in their stare military uniforms stops him in his tracks via blocking the front of the mansion's gates, all while they cross their arms and glare at him, but Winry notices something very familiar about Teddy Scare. "Mr. Bobo?" Winry asked as the screen zooms in on her confusing squinting face, then she is about to have a second Mr. Bobo flashback, with Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin at home supervised by Den, Izumi and Alexander after our heroes arrived at the gates of the mansion Winry's Campervan.

The Rockbell Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 6, 1988 1:10 PM

In a second flashback of the Rockbell family's house, in its back yard, Kid Winry is cheerfully about to introduce Mr. Bobo to Kid Edward and Kid Alphonse. "Edward, Alphonse, this is Mr. Bobo! My mommy made him for me!" Winry introduced cheerfully as the young Elric brothers get to meet Mr. Bobo for the first time. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bobo!" Kid Edward and Kid Alphonse replied as they shake Mr. Bobo's hands, making the two boys and Winry laugh happily.

Führer Jackson's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:03 AM

After Winry's second Mr. Bobo flashback, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, at Führer Jackson's ice and snow-covered mansion, outside its ice and snow-covered gates, where all our other heroes, including Edward and a transformed Alphonse are baffled that Winry positively recognizes a demon. "Who?" Edward asked as he straightens back up while still putting his left hand on his blood-dripping right hand and still hisses in pain, then heads next to our other heroes. "Mr. Bobo! My mommy made him for me when I was almost nine! We all used to play with him together!" Winry answered as Edward and a transformed Alphonse suddenly remember him, though this comment angered Teddy Scare. **"MR. BOBO IS DEAD AND HE NEVER EXISTED! I AM TEDDY SCARE! SERVER OF THE LIGHTNING NOW AND FOREVER!"** Teddy Scare exclaimed as he raises his right fist in the air and clutches it, all while Winry cries. **"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, MR. BOBO!"** Edward screamed with tears in his eyes as he shakes his head and points at an even angrier Teddy Scare with his right index finger. **"YOU'RE LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF LIGHTNING! HE POISONED YOUR FUCKING MIND! THINK BACK TO ALL THE FUN MOMENTS WE HAD TOGETHER! THIS ISN'T YOU!"** Edward screamed offscreen as Teddy Scare looks at himself. **"THE LIGHTNING HAS GIVEN ME WHAT YOU AND YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER HAVE FAILED TO GIVE ME...FUCKING LIFE!"** Teddy Scare roared as he clunches his right fist even harder while turning away halfway. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY AND STOP ME!"** Teddy Scare finished furiously as he points at our heroes with his right index finger, then lightning teleports to the South City Shipping Docks to resume his rampage, then Winry wanted to confess to her family and friends about how she actually lost Mr. Bobo. "Edward...Guys...There's something that I should've told you about Mr. Bobo long ago." Winry muttered with her head down while she cries. "I'll explain more about in Central Command." Winry said as our other heroes nod and head to Central Command so Winry can confess how she actually lost Mr. Bobo.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:06 AM

At Central Command, in its main room, everyone, except a crying Winry, the latter of whom is standing up with her hands on the lower edge of the table, are seated to listen to Winry's confession on how she lost Mr. Bobo years ago, with Edward's blood-covered bite wound covered by some gauze bandages. "Edward...Guys...I'm finally going to tell you how I lost Mr. Bobo." Winry muttered with her head down as she is about to have a painful flashback on both how she lost Mr. Bobo and more details to the murder of her parents.

Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris – July 17, 1988 7:45 PM

In a flashback of Rockbell Automail, outside its front entrance, on a foreshadowing sunset, Yuriy, who is holding a brown briefcase in his left hand and wearing a trench hat, Sarah and three, same-height state military officers wearing their hats and uniforms, including one with short brown hair and a brown mustache, the second has buzz-cut brown hair and is bulky and the third being in his mid 20's with medium brown hair, are preparing to leave with Kid Winry, who is holding Mr. Bobo in her arms, to the Kanda Clinic. "Winry." Yuriy said as he puts his right hand on Kid Winry's left shoulder. "We won't be away too long. You be a good liitle girl, okay. When we get back we can cook up dinner!" Yuriy said with a smile as the screen moves to the left to show middle bodies of the three state military officers, then the scene cuts to Kid Winry nodding with a happy smile! Then Yuriy and Sarah, along with Kid Winry and the three state military officers, hop on their 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade and drive off to the Kanda Clinic.

The Kanda Clinic, Kanda, Ishval – July 17, 1988 9:47 PM

At the Kanda Clinic, Yuriy, in his slightly blood-covered surgeon clothes, along with his wife, are desperately trying to save the lives of several people who were mortally wounded in the Ishvalan Civil War, even children! To which Kid Winry helps out to while still holding Mr. Bobo! But as things were starting to go smooth, someone bursts through the door after knocking it down, it was Scar! Who has come to kill Yuriy and Sarah, right in front of Kid Winry! Then Yuriy takes his surgeon cap off and puts it on his surgery table. "Who the hell are you!? And what makes you think you can burst in like that!?" Sarah asked loudly in outrage as she puts her hands on one her surgery table. **"I AM SCAR!"** Scar exclaimed viciously as he pulls out his knife with his left hand. "And I can burst anywhere I want!" Scar added as he points at Yuriy and Sarah with his right index finger, which made Kid Winry scared as she hides behind her parents, hugging Mr. Bobo really tight. **"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"** Scar roared as he charges at Yuriy and Sarah, to which Yuriy flung himself in front of Sarah in a vain attempt to protect her as the screen zooms in on them, but are simply stabbed in their hearts right in front of a shattered Kid Winry as they spill blood, then her parents' dead bodies fall right on top of her, making it hard for her to escape, as well as getting blood on her clothes, making her cry violently. "And just when Scar was about to kill me, someone pushes him to the floor." Winry said offscreen as a mysterious figure pushes Scar onto the floor side-first, making him grunt in severe pain. "Then I heard a demonic voice saying "trick or treat!" as he throws a weird looking ball at Scar's forehead." Winry continued offscreen as a familiar looking ball-shaped bomb is thrown at Scar's forehead. "And I knew from the beginning that was a bomb!" Winry continued offscreen as Kid Winry gasps with fear. "I managed to break free myself, but Mr. Bobo was still under my mom and dad's lifeless bodies, but I _HAD_ to escape because the bomb was about to go off!" Winry continued offscreen as she heads for the emergency exit in the back of the clinic, then the bomb explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, killing every single patient, even the lifeless bodies of Yuriy and Sarah **AND** Mr. Bobo! Though Kid Winry did manage to leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, and safely but painfully lands on the ground, suffering only minor injuries as she grunts in minor pain as she also manages to get up while crying violently. "I made it out in one piece, but I never saw Mr. Bobo again." Winry concluded offscreen as this ends her flashback of how she lost Mr. Bobo and her parents.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 8:08 AM

After Winry's flashback of how she lost Mr. Bobo and her parents, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, at Central Command, in its main room, Winry, with her head down and crying while her hands are on the lower edge of the table, is about to finish her confession on how she lost Mr. Bobo. "Until now, that is..." Winry finished sadly as she and everyone else start to cry, ashamed that The Lightning has turned the once beloved Mr. Bobo into a murder-happy monster, but that doesn't mean Winry has given up as Winry lifts her head up in determination! **"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S TRULY EVIL! HE'S STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE! AND WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"** Winry exclaimed as straightens back up with tears of determination in her eyes as she points at the front entrance with her right index finger while Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria lift their heads up with determination as well. **"RIGHT!"** Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied loudly as they nod, then they and Winry head to her Campervan to drive off to the South City Shipping Docks to try and snap Teddy Scare out of The Lightning's evil control before he can cause any more destruction, to which our heroes drive off to, with Winry driving it.

The South City Shipping Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 9:09 AM

At the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered shipping docks, a cackling Teddy Scare is about to destroy the entire harbor with his mouth beam, all while the horns of several, ice and snow-covered shipping ships are heard with the ships moving as well. **"YOU HUMANS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN WRONG ABOUT US DEMONS! RRGHRRARG!"** Teddy Scare roared as he fires a mouth beam from his mouth with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects at the ice and snow-covered shipping docks, destroying it as it explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, as well as killing all the workers there, making him laugh maniacally, but without warning, Winry tackles him and gives him a _HUGE_ hug, resulting in Teddy Scare to be freed from The Lightning's control and becomes the lovable Mr. Bobo again! Though he is still in his evil form and evil force, though this all made both him and Winry smile happily along with Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria joining in for a group hug after rushing over to the two! To which they do. "So, it has come to this!" The Lightning hissed offscreen as this made Teddy Scare and our heroes break their group hug in shock and gasp, all while the screen moves to the left to show a betrayed and infuriated Lightning. **"GET YOUR DEMON ASS BACK IN ACTION AND KILL THEM!"** The Lightning commanded viciously as he points at Teddy Scare and our unintimidated heroes with his right index finger, then Teddy Scare storms over to him to give him a piece of his mind. **"NO WAY! I'M NO ONE'S SERVANT! I QUIT!"** Teddy Scare roared back as he nods and clunches his right fist mockingly, but this only enraged The Lightning. "Ooh, you quit, huh?" The Lightning asked mockingly offscreen as our heroes stick their tongues out at him. **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! RRHUGRRHHGHRR!"** The Lightning roared as he pulls out his Lightning Blaster from his utility belt with his right hand and electrocutes Teddy Scare with it while the latter screams in pain with his bare skeleton showing. **"MR. BOBO!"** Winry cried with tears in her eyes as she rushes to try and help Teddy Scare, but the currents of lightning that is electrocuting him, though the currents of the lightning are too powerful, stopping her in her tracks, with our other heroes rushing over to her. **"AND NOW, LET'S QUIT THE SMALL-TALK, SHALL WE!"**

The Lightning cackled with a grin from his Xenomorph teeth as he maximizes the power of his Lightning Blaster and turns Teddy Scare into his more powerful form, Super Teddy Scare while roaring, resulting in him being under all The Lightning's control, immune to all of Winry's hugs and wiping his entire memory of his past life. Super Teddy Scare is now Cave bear-sized and has a more organic,dark purple form, heartbreaking all of our heroes. Right after that, Super Teddy Scare pounces our heroes, except for Winry, in a lethal bear hug and starts to suck the life out of Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria as they try to break free while wailing in agonizing pain, but to no avail, making The Lightning laugh crazily at them and a crying Winry, who drops on her knees, then Super Teddy Scare begins to vaporize her with his laser vision. **"STOP IT, MR. BOBO! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T CAUSE ANY MORE EVIL!"** Winry cried violently as she drops on her knees, puts her hands together and begs, all while Super Teddy Scare hesitates his mouth beam via deactivating halfway. **"PLEASE! IT'S ME, WINRY! YOUR MOMMY!"** Winry cried even more violently as she puts her hands on her heart, making Super Teddy Scare furious. **"YOU BITCH!"** Super Teddy Scare roared as he fires his mouth beam at Winry, and to make things worse, Trisha Jr., who is carrying a sobbing Rosie come to their mother's aid, only to end up getting blown away, mortally wounded, covered in smoke and blood and falling to the ground in agonizing pain along with Winry, unable to get up, making them wail in agonizing pain as the mouth beam explodes in front of them with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects, though Rosie was only minorly injured because Trisha Jr. and their mother shielded her, then the three girls started to cry violently and hold each other tight, getting Super Teddy Scare's attention, all while The Lightning laughs crazily as he points at Winry and her daughters, then he lightning summons his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"SUPER TEDDY SCARE! BLOW THESE BITCHES TO PIECES!"** The Lightning commanded psychopathically at he points at the violently crying Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his Lightning Scepter. **"YES, MASTER!"** Super Teddy Scare replied loudly as he nods and prepares to eat a violently crying, demobilized Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, but imagines Winry as Sarah, Trisha Jr. as Kid Winry and Rosie as his past self, Mr. Bobo, with a violently crying Sarah holding a violently Kid Winry while she holds Mr. Bobo, thus gently hesitating. **"SUPER TEDDY SCARE! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING!?"** The Lighting asked loudly as he glares at Super Teddy Scare, with the latter still imagining Winry as Sarah, Trisha Jr. as Kid Winry and Rosie as his past self. **"MOMMY! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?"** Kid Winry asked as she looks at Sarah and starts to cry, holding Mr. Bobo tighter. "We'll be okay, honey! I won't let **ANYTHING** hurt you!" Sarah vowed viciously but sincerely as she hugs Kid Winry really tight while the latter does the same to Mr. Bobo, then starts to have a few flashbacks of him playing with Kid Winry.

The Rockbell Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 6, 1988 1:09 PM

In Super Teddy Scare's first flashback of the Rockbell family's house, in its living room, Sarah Rockbell, who is sitting down on the living room chair, is happily putting the finishing touches on a kid Winry's childhood toy, Mr. Bobo via his pale blue ribbon, then finishes making him as she giggles. "Winry, baby, this is Mr. Bobo! I hope you love him!" Sarah said playfully as she passes Mr. Bobo to Kid Winry. "Are you kidding, mom?" Kid Winry asked playfully as she takes Mr. Bobo and holds him tight in her arms. **"I LOVE HIM ALREADY!"** Kid Winry cheered as she hugs Mr. Bobo real tight! **"I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!"** Kid Winry yelled as she hops on Sarah's lap and hugs her, who hugs her back.

The Rockbell Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 6, 1988 1:10 PM

In Super Teddy Scare's second flashback of the Rockbell family's house, in its back yard, Kid Winry is cheerfully about to introduce Mr. Bobo to Kid Edward and Kid Alphonse. "Edward, Alphonse, this is Mr. Bobo! My mommy made him for me!" Winry introduced cheerfully as the young Elric brothers get to meet Mr. Bobo for the first time.

The Rockbell Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 6, 1988 9:01 PM

In Super Teddy Scare's third and final flashback of the Rockbell family's house, in Kid Winry's room, Sarah is gently tucking Kid Winry and Mr. Bobo in for the night, ready to say goodnight to the two. "Goodnight, Winry." Sarah whispered as she kisses Kid Winry on the cheek and tucks her in. "Goodnight, mommy." Kid Winry whispered back as she kisses Sarah on the cheek, then leaves her daughter's bedroom, but is quietly interrupted by Kid Winry. "Mommy." Kid Winry whispered as Sarah approaches her. "Yes, sweetie?" Sarah asked quietly as she rubs Kid Winry's head. "You forgot to kiss Mr. Bobo goodnight!" Kid Winry answered quietly. "Oops, almost forgot!" Sarah said quietly with a smile as Kid Winry smiled back at her, approaches her and kisses Mr. Bobo goodnight too! "Goodnight to you too, Mr. Bobo." Sarah whispered as she kisses Mr. Bobo on the cheek "Thank you, mommy." Kid Winry whispered as she hugs her mother. "Sweet dreams, baby." Sarah whispered back as she hugs Kid Winry tighter, then gives her and Mr. Bobo a bigger kiss, then Sarah leaves her daughter's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door and heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep herself with Yuriy, to which they do. "Goodnight, Mr. Bobo." Kid Winry whispered as she kisses Mr. Bobo on the cheek, then falls asleep, thus ending Super Teddy Scare's flashbacks of his past life with Kid Winry.

The South City Shipping Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – January 17, 1999 9:10 AM

After Super Teddy Scare's flashback of how his past life with Kid Winry, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, at the South City Harbor's ice and snow-covered shipping docks, having remembered everything, Super Teddy Scare sheds acid tears of guilt and sadness. "Mama..." Super Teddy Scare muttered as he shrinks back to Teddy Scare in a dark blue flash of good energy as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, broken free from The Lightning's control and sobs with acid tears of sadness. This also resulted in Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to be freed from the demon's grasp, breathing heavily and coughing violently as they are unable to get up. **"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA!"** Teddy Scare cried violently with his arms out as he hops of off Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria and rushes over to a still violently crying and mortally wounded Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie in emotional slow-motion, who are still trying to get up, then they notice Teddy Scare rushing over to them. "Mr. B-Bobo..." Winry muttered in pain as Teddy Scare helps lift her, Trisha Jr., who is carrying Rosie, up. "Are you all alright?" Teddy Scare asked worryingly as Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie look at him with emotional relief. "Yeah..." Winry muttered as she, Trisha Jr. and Rosie nod. **"MAMA!"** Teddy Scare cried emotionally with tears of love in his eyes as he gives Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie a gigantic hug! **"MR. BOBO!"** Winry and Trisha Jr. cried emotionally with tears of love in their eyes. **"GOO! GOO!"** Rosie cried emotionally with tears of love in her eyes as she, Winry and Trisha Jr. join in with Teddy Scare for a gigantic, group hug! This sickened The Lightning, who summoned his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with his right hand with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"DISGUSTING!"** The Lightning snarled in pure disgust as the screen zooms in on him. "Let's go help the others, mama!" Teddy Scare said as he, Winry and Trisha Jr, who is holding a joyful, tear-filled Rosie prepare to head over to Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help lift them up while the screen zooms in on them, but The Lightning leaps in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects with his Lightning Scepter in his right hand while roaring angrily, to which Teddy Scare, Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie notice him, ready to attack them, prompting Teddy Scare to bravely push a gasping Winry, Trisha Jr., who is holding a crying, distraught Rosie of the way and ends up getting impaled by The Lightning's Lightning Scepter, causing dark blue blood to spew right from where he was impaled as he screams in agonizing pain with bloody tears while waving his arms in agonizing pain, making Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, gasp in horror. "You fucking traitor!" The Lightning growled as he electrocutes Teddy Scare with his Lightning Scepter still intact as Teddy Scare's bare skeleton is shown. _"MAMA...!"_ Teddy Scare whimpered with bloody tears of sadness and agonizing pain in his eyes as he desperately tries to reach his hand out to a shattered Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie while The Lightning removes his Lightning Scepter from Teddy Scare's impaled body to finish him off. "I gave you life... **AND NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY!"**

The Lightning exclaimed viciously as he tosses his Lightning Scepter onto his left claw and force chokes Teddy Scare while lifting him in the air 50 stories, making him wail in agonizing pain, horrifying a shattered Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie even more. **"MR. BOBO, NO!"** Winry screamed with tears in her eyes as she reaches out her right hand at Mr. Bobo while holding a violently crying Rosie in her arms. **"Mr. BOOOOOOBBBBOOOOO!"** Trisha Jr. cried violently with tears in her eyes as she reaches out her left hand at Mr. Bobo. The misery of the three girls and Teddy Scare made The Lightning laugh deviously as he still holds Teddy Scare in a 50 story force choke hold, though this angered Edward enough to try and help Teddy Scare. **"LIGHTNING, STOP THIS!"** Edward roared as he flips over on his chest and furiously reaches his left hand at The Lightning in a claw-like manner, then The Lightning slowly starts to clunch his right fist while grunting and squinting. **"HELP ME, MAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"** Teddy Scare cried violently until he explodes into small, twinkly pieces in midair with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, making all our heroes, especially Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie gasp in horrifying terror simultaneously as tears fill their eyes. "Hmph!" The Lightning sneered as he grins arrogantly with his Xenomorph teeth, his eyes squinting and lowers his right hand down, then the scene cuts to Teddy Scare's twinkly remains landing on the ground, shattering Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie even more while starting to cry louder sand reaching out their arms into the sky where Teddy Scare was wrongfully slain. **"MR. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Winry and Trisha Jr. cried violently as they lower their hands and fall on the ground in pure distraught while Winry holds an even more violently crying Rosie in her arms, all while the three girls put their heads down in greater grief, with The Lightning glaring evilly at them. **"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO DEMONS THAT DON'T FIGHT FOR ME!"** The Lightning snarled deviously as he mockingly pats his Lightning Scepter on his right hand while holding it in his left claw, then deactivates it as it disappears in a flash of lightning with his right hand with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, all while the screen zooms in on a violently crying Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who are covering their faces, hunched down halfway. "Hhaha! **POP GOES YOUR BOBO!"** The Lightning sang mockingly as he flips off Winry, Trisha Jr. and Rosie while cackling, though this alone infuriated Winry as the scene cuts to only show her clunching fists, which let out blood as it drips on the ground. **"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MR. BOBO!"**

Winry roared with tears of fury and vengeance as she raises her right, blood-covered fists and clunches it, causing it to spew blood as it drops on the floor, then she charges at a cackling Lighting, but once she landed her first punch, her fist passed right through him, making the latter laugh sociopathically with his head up, then lightning teleported back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to wallow in his victory while still laughing sociopathically, enraging a furiously crying Winry even more, then the laughing stops in an echoey manner, which Winry furiously drops on her knees and starts to pound the ground with her blood-covered fist after growling viciously, infuriated that The Lightning has escaped with such success in his killing of Teddy Scare. **"LIGHTNING! FUCK YOU!"** Winry screamed furiously as tears of fury fall down her entire face, dropping on the ground and resumes to pound it with her fists. **"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"** Winry continued furiously as tears of fury fall down her entire face, dropping on the ground and continues to pound it with her fists, much to Edward's grief. **"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"** Winry Winry continued furiously as tears of fury fall down her entire face, dropping on the ground and continues to pound it with her fists. **"FUCK YO-!"** Winry was about to continue furiously until Edward approaches from behind and gives her a hug to try and comfort her, thus Winry stops her fit of rage, then she hugs her husband back while crying very loud and violently on his chest after turning around. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, Winry...It's okay…" Edward whispered as he gently hugs Winry, all while the screen zooms out of them.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 17, 1999 9:01 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, a fully-recovered Winry, in her normal clothes, is deeply mourning the death of Mr. Bobo while crying on a pillow, with Edward, who now has his bite wound healed, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes and a fully-recovered Trisha Jr., who are also in their normal clothes and sitting on their stools and Den mourn the loss of Mr. Bobo with her by sobbing while hunched halfway for twelve hours straight, with Rosie already asleep in the nursery, then a twinkly, light blue light appears right next to a sobbing Winry and when she turned around, it's a freaking miracle! She saw Mr. Bobo! In perfect condition and back to his normal self, magically brought back to life in an unknown way, thus lighting up Winry's eyes as tears of joy and happiness run down her face! The same goes to Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den! **"MR. BOBO!"** Winry squealed with tears of happiness in her eyes as she gets up halfway and gives Mr. Bobo a huge hug and tons of kisses! Then Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den join the love by doing the same thing to Winry and Mr. Bobo, then Winry decided to give Mr. Bobo to Trisha Jr.! All while she, Mr. Bobo, Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den respectfully break their hugs and kisses. "Trisha, I'm giving you a gift that my mother gave me, Mr. Bobo! He's yours now." Winry said gently with a smile as she passes Mr. Bobo to a happy Trisha Jr., who takes it and cuddles him tight with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, mommy." Trisha Jr. replied softly as she hugs Winry while hugging Mr. Bobo too! All while they shed tears of pure happiness and love. Right after that, after Trisha Jr. and Maes had brushed their teeth, Winry carries a sleepy Trisha Jr. and her Mr. Bobo to her bedroom while Edward takes Maes to his bedroom, then kisses him goodnight and heads to the master bedroom to get some sleep himself, waiting for Winry to join him for the night, this whole father-son procedure was offscreen. In Trisha Jr.'s bedroom, Winry is gently tucking Trisha Jr. and Mr. Bobo in for the night, ready to say goodnight to the two. "Goodnight, Trisha." Winry whispered as she kisses Trisha Jr. on the cheek and tucks her in. "Goodnight, mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered back as she kisses Winry on the cheek, then leaves her eldest daughter's bedroom, but is quietly interrupted by Trisha Jr. "Mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered as Winry approaches her. "Yes, sweetie?" Winry asked quietly as she rubs Trisha Jr.'s head. "You forgot to kiss Mr. Bobo goodnight!" Trisha Jr. answered quietly. "Oops, almost forgot!" Winry said quietly with a smile as Trisha Jr. smiled back at her, approaches her and kisses Mr. Bobo goodnight too! "Goodnight to you too, Mr. Bobo." Winry whispered as she kisses Mr. Bobo on the cheek "Thank you, mommy." Trisha whispered as she hugs her mother. "Sweet dreams, baby." Winry whispered back as she hugs Trisha Jr. tighter, then gives her and Mr. Bobo a bigger kiss, then Winry leaves her eldest daughter's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door and heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep herself with Edward, to which they do. "Goodnight, Mr. Bobo." Trisha Jr. whispered as she kisses Mr. Bobo on the cheek, then falls asleep.


End file.
